


Confrontations And Confessions

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [552]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bottom Jared Padalecki, Confessions, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Sex, M/M, Protective Jensen Ackles, Top Jensen Ackles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 17:26:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8336452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: Prompt: can i request for j2 au-ish? like everything is the same but jared is gay and has been out since season 1? and like they are living together (seson 3?) and jared starts dating and jensen has always been very protective of him, specially after a couple of dicks who used jared and broke his hear, and is very almost rude with the guy jay is seeing so guy asumes jensen has a thing for jared and comfronts him about it, and maybe jensen does? j2 confesion and fluffy sex with bottom!jared?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't accept prompts on here, please send them to lovingsmutandfluff.tumblr.com via ask or anonymous submit (if you don't have a tumblr)

Jared had came out gay and Jensen had never mind, watching out for the younger man and making sure that he was OK.

Jensen couldn’t deny that he was protective over Jared, and whenever anything happened to Jared, Jensen was at his side in a heartbeat, ready to help pick Jared back up and continue on with life.

Jared had dabbled in dating, met and dated a few guys that didn’t last, and seeing Jared get hurt time and time again after each breakup killed Jensen, and made him all the more protective.

Now Jared was seeing someone new, but they weren’t officially ‘dating’ yet, but Jensen was feeling as protective as ever, seeing the guy’s cocky attitude around Jared.

“Listen, buddy….” Jensen growled to the guy once Jared disappeared to go to the bathroom. “You have a good guy with you. You better fucking understand that. If you’re gonna date him, you better fucking treat him how he deserves to be treated.”

The guy scoffed, and Jensen felt anger starting to bubble up inside. “What, do you have a thing for your best friend?” The guy asked.

Jensen froze and his mind started reeling, before he realized that he did have a thing for Jared. He cared about the man deeply, always wanting what was best for him, always making sure that Jared was happy and smiling that grin that seemed to shine in the dark.

“He’s not with you though, is he?” The guy said, bring Jensen back and the anger bubbled up again. “He’s with me and I think I can treat him how I wish.”

“Get the fuck out of here, before I do something that I won’t actually regret.” Jensen said, eerily calm.

“Right, like you can do anything.”

“Come tell me that after you spend almost an entire year learning about stage combat techniques, and self defense techniques. So, get the fuck out of my house. Now. Your presence is no longer welcomed.”

“Fine. You’re fucking crazy.”

“And you’re a douche. Have a nice life.” Jensen watched the guy leave, and turned to try to figure out how to tell Jared when he saw that Jared was waiting around the corner. “Jared…I-did you hear all that?”

“Yeah.” Jared nodded. “I did. I should’ve known it wasn’t going to last.” He looked down at the floor and Jensen felt a lump in the pit of his stomach, as he looked at Jared.

“Jared, I’m-”

“Jensen…” Jared began cutting Jensen off, eyes flicking up from the floor. “Do you like me?”

“Yeah.” Jensen said immediately. “I really do.”

Jensen watched as Jared’s face morphed from the hurt expression it had to something more hopeful.

Jared moved forward, before he leaned down and kissed Jensen, feeling Jensen kiss back with just as much enthusiasm.

“God, have I wanted to do that for so long. I just…never knew…” Jared murmured against Jensen’s lips.

“Do you wanna-?”

“Bed?”

“Yeah.”

“C’mon.” Jared said, tugging Jensen into Jared’s bedroom.

The two locked lips again, and crawled on Jared’s bed, Jensen quickly taking control of the situation, hands already working to remove the clothing between their bodies.

When their clothing was scattered all across the bed and floor, Jared reached over to the nightstand and grabbed the bottle of lube that he had, and handed it to Jensen.

“Gonna treat you like you should be.” Jensen murmured through kisses. “Gonna treat you right. Gonna be loving and careful.”

Jensen slicked up a few fingers and started rubbing against Jared’s hole before a finger slipped inside, and Jared gasped softly.

“Gonna be good, baby.” Jensen mouthed along Jared’s neck, nipping softly.

Jensen worked Jared open slowly and steadily, until he had three fingers working in Jared.

“Jen…fuck me…please.” Jared begged, whining with each twist of Jensen’s fingers.

Jensen pulled his fingers away and pulled back to lube his cock, watching Jared with blown eyes.

“Love ya, Jay…” Jensen murmured, pushing Jared’s legs up, and lining his cock, before sinking in slowly, inch by inch.

“Holy….holy  _fuck. Jensen._ ” Jared moaned, as Jensen started slowly rocking his hips, groaning at each clench that Jared made around his cock.

“I promise to treat you right.” Jensen said softly, leaning down to kiss Jared’s lips. “I promise to take care of you like a person should. Love you Jared.” Jensen panted, feeling Jared’s finger curl around the nape of his neck, digging into his hair.

“Love you too, Jensen.” Jared groaned, before pressing another kiss to Jensen’s lips.


End file.
